criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite of the Reality Sandwich
Bite of the Reality Sandwich is a case featured in Criminal Case as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Stardom Inlet district of New Cresthill. Plot The player arrived in the airport of Stardom Inlet, New Cresthill to meet their first partner, Detective Evan Molotch. After a few formalities, they received a phone call made by Chief Selena Galdwey, who assigned them to investigate a murder in CrystalDream Studio. The victim was a reality star named Arturo Prado, who was found poisoned in Dynasties Confrontation set. They suspected of Mayra Montana, victim's girlfriend, Winter Scott, Dynasties Confrontation producer and Pietro Darwin, victim's best friend. Then, the duo was informed that some fans were planning on looting the victim's house. After avoiding the loot, they also suspected of Ismael Vergara, president of the victim's fan club and Eve Foster, Dynasties Confrontation host. Soon, they found out that Arturo was stealing Mayra's jewelry and that he was having an affair with Pietro since he wasn't satisfied. At the end of the chapter, Tech Expert Rogelio Minow discovered a motion of censure directed to Dynasties Confrontation because of the victim. Thanks to the new lead, they confronted Winter about her problem with the victim, she explained that some parents disliked his behavior so they gave her a warning. Also, they learned that Ismael was stalking the victim for becoming famous and that Prado mocked Eve because of her lack of talent. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Eve Foster for Arturo's murder. Without succeeding in denying the crime, she explained that he didn't deserve his luxury life. Originally, Dynasties Confrontation was supposed to have one season, so Eve would have the opportunity to be the star in the new show. However, when Winter contracted Arturo, her dream poofed because of his "Latin flavor". She couldn't handle her jealousy so, when he mocked of her, it was enough. She followed him to Twilight Beverage and when the situation got perfect, she picked the sandwich toothpick and covered it on curare. Knowing his clumsy nature, she knew that he was going to wound his own palate, making the poison enter his system and killing him almost instantly. For the heinous murder, Eve was granted to 25 years in jail for the murder by Judge Fraire. In the aftermath, they helped Pietro, who had lost Arturo's ring in his house. Priscilla offered to help, they succeeded in their mission; however, it was broken. When the player fixed it, they notice a warning for the police grabbed in it. At first, they thought it was a childish doing, but Darwin alerted them that there wasn't a message before. Taube suggested to investigate the cafe since the victim's last meal was there; they found a torn paper, after restoring it, they got a flyer for the next huge event in Stardom Inlet, Miss Cresthill, where the faces of the contestants were vandalized. In the second part of the AI, Chief Galdwey introduces herself properly, she also sent back Evan and the player to the crime scene because the detective forgot something important. They only found the box where it was, after examination, they found Winter's fingerprints all over it, so they went with her. She thought that it was part of the equipment, so she didn't have problems returning it. Evan gave the player his police badge and returned to the station with his partner. Back in the station, Evan calmed Chief Galdwey with the news that the player received their official badge and Priscilla informed her about the discovery of the flyer. Despite the possibility that it was just someone that doesn't like beauty pageants, Chief Galdwey got concerned and decided to call Miss Cresthill's staff for alerting them about a possible danger during the event. Summary Victim *Arturo Prado (found poisoned on Dynasties Confrontation stage) Murder Weapon *Curare Killer *Eve Foster Suspects :: Mayra Montana :: Victim's Girlfriend Profile *The killer eats Tako Poke *The killer uses Roman chamomile oil *The killer reads Coelho''' ' :: '''Winter Scott' :: Dynasties Confrontation Producer Profile *The killer uses Roman chamomile oil *The killer reads Coelho Appearance *The killer wears red :: Pietro Darwin :: Victim's Best Friend Profile *The killer uses Roman chamomile oil :: Ismael Vergara :: President of Victim's Fan Club Profile *The killer eats Tako Poke *The killer uses Roman chamomile oil *The killer reads Coelho''' ' '''Appearance' *The killer wears red :: Eve Foster :: Dynasties Confrontation Hostess Profile *The killer eats Tako Poke *The killer uses Roman chamomile oil *The killer reads Coelho''' ' '''Appearance' *The killer wears red Quasi-Suspects :: Chief Selena Galdwey :: Chief of Police Killer's Profile *The killer eats Tako Poke *The killer uses Roman chamomile oil *The killer reads Coelho''' ' *The killer wears red *The killer's blood type is AB+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reality Show Set (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Arm Band) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Tako Poke) *Examine Bloody Band (Results: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Roman chamomile oil) *Talk with Mayra Montana about the victim *Investigate Cafe (Clues: Trash Can, Cell Phone) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Faded Contract) *Examine Faded Contract (Results: Message from W. Scott; New Suspect: Winter Scott) *Ask Winter Scott about her message in the victim's contract *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Inmegraph Conversation; New Suspect: Pietro Darwin) *Interrogate Pietro Darwin about his conversation with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Photo Strip, Empty Lipstick) *Examine Photo Strip (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ismael Vergara) *Confront Ismael Vergara about his relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Ismael eats Tako Poke) *Investigate Main Stage (Clues: Vandalized Photograph, Broken Pieces, Handcuffs) *Examine Vandalized Photograph (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Coelho) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Necklace) *Question Mayra Montana about her grudge with the victim (Profile Updated: Mayra reads Coelho) *Examine Handcuffs (Results: Owner's Name) *Ask Pietro Darwin about his handcuffs (Profile Updated: Pietro uses Roman chamomile oil, Mayra uses Roman chamomile oil) *Examine Empty Lipstick (Results: Cherry Bomb Lipstick; New Suspect: Eve Foster) *Interrogate Eve Foster about her makeup in the victim's house (Profile Updated: Eve eats Tako Poke) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Winter Scott about her show's permanence problem (Profile Updated: Winter reads Coelho) *Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Gym Bag, Laptop) *Examine Gym Bag (Results: Headless Figurine) *Examine Headless Figurine (Results: Saffron) *Ask Ismael Vergara why he destroyed the victim's figurine (Profile Updated: Ismael reads Coelho, Mayra eats Tako Poke) *Examine Laptop (Results: Unlocked Device) *Analyze Unlocked Device (9:00:00) *Interrogate Eve Foster about her conflict with the victim (Profile Updated: Eve uses Roman chamomile oil and reads Coelho, Winter uses Roman chamomile oil, Ismael uses Roman chamomile oil) *Investigate Cafe Table (Results: Dirty Dishes, Flask) *Examine Dirty Dishes (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Flask (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Fame and Misfortune (1/6) Fame and Misfortune (1/6) *Talk to Pietro Darwin about his request *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clue: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces (Result: Ring) *Examine Ring (Result: Grabbing) *Analyze Grabbing (9:00:00) *Ask Pietro Darwin about the warning for the police (Reward: '''Burger') *Investigate Cafe (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Vandalized Flyer) *Analyze Vandalized Flyer (9:00:00) *Meet Chief Selena Galdwey properly (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Reality Show Set (Clue: Empty Box) *Examine Empty Box (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Ms. Scott's Fingerprints) *Ask Winter Scott to return the player's gift (Reward: NCPD Badge) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "take a bite of the reality sandwich," meaning to recognize and address certain delusions, flaws, or misconceptions regarding a particular situation or task at hand. *Inmegraph is a parody of Instagram. Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stardom Inlet